Spawn Underworld
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: What would you do if you could live again? What are you willing to give up to see a loved one? One Irken gave up his soul to Hell and became the next HellSpawn. But now all he wants is too have the one thing he wants desperatly back. His lover. Suck at sums inspired by the movie Spawn. Dedicated to my friend Luxreron rest in peace my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This I wrote in honor of my old boyfriend that has past on...**

**He loved the movie Spawn and the cartoon Invader ZIM.**

**So I made this a crossover.**

**Please respect this eventhough it's not written all to well.**

**I don't own anything Spawn or IZ related enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

"This rig is going great man!" A dark colored man said to his partner. "Yea!" The other said. The pair were cashing in a large amount of drugs they bopped off a parmacy down the street. Suddenly gunshots threw everywhere like wild fire. Blood splattered and one man fell dead.

"Yo man c-cool your jets!" The man said terrified. "Yea.. Don't think so." The dark shadow covered figure hissed pointing a gun to the mans face. However this night a warrior was sent from the fiery pit of Purgatory.

AAAAHHHHH!

The assaliant had his arm suddenly broken so precise the gun was now pointed towards his own head. "Who the hell are you!?" He growled then shot himself in the head.

The druggie tried to run but was quickly gutted.

* * *

Flames of blood and the strong stench of sulfer. _"Come find me."_ A girl with almost black hair with purple streaks wearing a black tube top and short skirt said looking hurt.

* * *

"Look at this shit! So tasty!"

The warrior looks up at a shadow sillohette that was grinning widely brimming with insanity. "... Halley..." He said with realization hitting the dark warrior.

"You got your work cut out for you Spawn."  It said insanly. "Spawn?" He asked glaring at the spirit with, dark, green shadowy eyes. "Yea as in HellSpawn. Your a deadly ranking officer in the Devil's army." The creature hissed gleefully in a feminine voice. The manifestation was now solid and did looked like a human women. He saw the carnage around him. "Did I do this?" He asked still dazed. "Instincts baby your a killer." She said in a almost sultry tone.

"...Halley... I loved her... I promised her I'd never leave her..." He realized. "Oh Halley, Halley!? Give her up Babe besides you've been dead 5 years Alien Boy." She hissed. "What!?" He growled and stood fast. She grinned."Get out of my way!" Spawn hissed.

"Just you wait you'll come back."

* * *

**I tried to make it sound acurate.**

**And the clown dudes been replaced with a demonic chick.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since there was some confusion here's a new chapter.**

**I own only this story and my OC's.**

**I own nothing IZ or Spawn related.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The HellSpawn approached a house as images of who he _was_flashed through him. The house was a eerie green with a purple roof; there were many lawn gnomes on the front lawn that looked familiar. The door opened and a all green skinned man walked out of the door. The man looked about 19 or 18 he wore a red and pink uniform like robe, black jeans, and black boots.

* * *

_"... Hey Zim.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You got my back right?"_

_"Of course Luxeron after all your my bestfriend."_

* * *

"Zim! Wait up!" A feminine voice called. The HellSpawn's eyes widened. The girl looked about 17 with almost black hair with white streaks instead of purple, she wore a black skin tight tank, skinny jeans that were grey and knee high boots. the HellSpawn rememebered her.

"Halley..." Spawn sighed sad. The two were talking the Spawn couldn't make out any words. Zim stopped infront of the girl and said something he did hear.

"Hey. Things will get better." He said and kissed her forehead she sighed and the two left.

* * *

Spawn growled and clawed the tree feeling emotions rise up inside of him. _"GOD NO!"_ His mind screamed. "God... How long was I gone?" Spawn growled on his knees. "Oh come on! Don't tell me your getting all depressed over a women?" The demonic women growled. Spawn didn't respond. "Ok so she was the most important thing in your whole universe; and your so called bestfriend replaced you as her little boy toy. She wanted company and you were to busy blowing planets up." The Demon hissed. Spawn growled and stood up.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Spawn growled. "Believe what you want toots but as far as everyone knows a so called 'prince' by the name of Luxeron. Is dead." She said as Spawn started to walk away. "Look at it this way. Your girl? Got a whole new life now a promising writting carrer, a boyfriend who still has his face. What do you got baby?" She asked.

Spawn turned she disapeared the words echoed through his mind. _"What do you got?"_

Every new HellSpawn try to find some kind of hope that all of this is only a nightmare. Trying to deny what they have become.

Spawn was now over looking a large crater that was in a secluded area in the woods outside of the city. All inside the crater were fragment and debry of what was once a space ship, a Irken Space Ship, the warrior searched all around the rubble. Spawn stops when he finds a badly burned corpse. The body had burned mercky green and twisted antenna that were once pierced but the metal has since melted away from extreme heat.

Realization always hit the warriors and it always nearly kill the new HellSpawn. "My god... How did this happen to me?" Spawn asked. Suddenly the corpes had red eyes and grabbed Spawn by the neck. _"You made a deal you stupid son of a bitch. You made a deal with Malbolga."_ It hissed in a inhuman voice.

_"You cut a deal for your soul! The deal was you see Halley and become HellSpawn. NOW PAY THE PRICE!" _It growled. "Get off me!" I hissed and kicked the corpes off. The rot brok and my decaying head popped off and rolled away.

He left that god forsaken place with his head hung low and his red cloak trailing behind him. "Understand now?" The demon cackled. Spawn glared at her as she approached him. "Anyways you got a job to-" She started. "Get the **HELL **away from me!" Spawn growled and returned to the alleys. "You know your kinda cute when you get all bossy like that?" She said to herself watching him leave.

* * *

**Review if you wish.**


End file.
